Black Heart
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: Dentro del corazón divino de Hakutaku, existe algo que bulle, porque los dioses asiáticos no son todos benevolentes, y del mismo modo que todo tiene su lado luminoso, cualquiera puede tener su lado oscuro, y el de Hakutaku es Kurotaku.


**Un pequeño fic sobre Hakutaku y aquello que vive dentro de él: Kurotaku.**

**Al parecer Kurotaku es creación de los fans, pero ha tenido tanta popularidad que se me ocurrió este pequeño fic. Disfruten. O algo así.**

Soy antiguo. Muy antiguo.

Cuando el primer hombre de Pekín caminaba por las tierras del país y las primeras sociedades se arremolinaban alrededor del Yang-Tsé, yo ya estaba allí. Cuando la dinastía Han daba paso a la gran historia de China, yo ya era poderoso y alabado; el emperador Amarillo, Huang Di, ya había oído de mis labios las descripciones de más de mil monstruos de nuestra amplia mitología china.

Durante casi cuatro milenios, el Imperio creía en mí, y yo era poderoso. Quienes me veían creían que la fortuna divina les había dado un beso. Yo era un símbolo de luz, un símbolo de poder, un símbolo de suerte, y con eso, un símbolo de esperanza.

Obviamente las cosas hoy día han cambiado mucho. Nos hemos adaptado al igual que los humanos por los que velamos. Usamos su misma tecnología, y muchos de nosotros tenemos sus mismos vicios y deseos.

Quizás algunos de esos influyeron demasiado en mí. Eso hace que sea quién soy.

Y al parecer, hay gente a la que no le gusta, pero sobretodo, no le gusta a _él_.

Houzuki odia mi carácter. No le culpo; él tampoco termina de agradarme. La gente dice que somos muy similares, y puede ser, pero a la vez, somos muy distintos. Él es frío, sádico, silencioso, antisocial. Yo soy más cálido, gentil, alegre y sociable. Chocamos muy a menudo, y a veces de forma más que verbal. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que hemos pasado a las manos.

Y sinceramente, a mí, no me importa tampoco tanto. No es para tanto. Ocurre a veces. Nos peleamos, me estropea el día, y se acabó. No es mucho más. Soy una bestia celestial, un ser divino, un rayo de sol, represento valores positivos. No soy un ser de oscuridad.

Pero a la vez, sí lo soy.

Soy yo y a la vez no lo soy. Quizás no sabe que estoy dentro de él. Quizás no sabe que ciertamente todo yin tiene un yang. Quizás no sabe que cuanta más luz haya, más larga será la sombra. Quizás no sabe que dentro de su corazoncito dicharachero vivo yo.

A él lo llaman Hakutaku. "Haku", de blanco, "la bestia blanca", podríamos traducir.

En ese caso, yo sería Kurotaku. La bestia negra.

Yo no soy como él.

Él quizás no lo sepa. O puede que lo intuya.

Vivo dentro de él. Profundamente escondido. 4000 años es mucho tiempo. Hemos visto muchas cosas. Hemos visto el auge de grandes naciones. Hemos visto grandes leyendas e historias de amor. Hemos visto grandes heroicidades y actos divinos de otros dioses.

Pero también hemos visto el caos.

Hemos visto las matanzas de los ajuares funerarios de los Shang*, hemos visto las hambrunas de Hepei, hemos visto como las madres devoraban a sus hijos en la pobredumbre, hemos visto los campos de concentración en Nanjing. Hemos visto muchas cosas cargadas de gritos, sangre, carne desgarrada y muerte.

Ahí nunca fuimos un rayo de esperanza.

Pero aún no hemos sido nunca un rayo de oscuridad.

Hakutaku me mantiene a raya. ¿Sabrá que lo está logrando? No lo sé. Es optimista, es feliz, no deja de tener su esencia afortunada.

Sin embargo….

Cuando esta deidad se siente triste, me noto un poco más fuerte. Cuando siento que se enfada, aunque sea un poco, veo una luz pequeña, como una ventana que se me abre. Cuando siente dolor, puedo notar que las cadenas se aflojan. Cuando Hakutaku pierde la esencia de Hakutaku, puedo salir.

Aún no lo he logrado. Pero tiempo al tiempo. Hay veces que ese demonio viene y se pelea con Hakutaku. No suele ocurrir, pero a veces, solo a veces, siento ese cúmulo de sensaciones dentro de Hakutaku. Se enfada, se angustia, sufre, y siento que el camino se me libera, porque quiero salir, quiero darle el relevo, quiero que salga la oscuridad almacenada durante estos 4000 años.

Pero Hakutaku también siente miedo.

Y ese miedo es porque sabe que, en el fondo, hay algo, algo oscuro, poderoso, impulsivo, que puede salir y no podrá controlar.

Y ese algo soy yo.

Y es por eso que aún no he salido de aquí. Se está oscuro y apretado, pero estoy. Poco a poco, siglo a siglo, el cascarón se va rompiendo. Poco a poco, noto que mis huesos están menos entumecidos, y mi alma es más fuerte. Poco a poco, la prisión se va rompiendo.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo de que, poco a poco, el miedo sucumba a su ira y deje salir a la bestia negra que guarda.

Porque en China, todo un yin….tiene un yang.

**FIN**

**_Notas:  
_***Shang: No sé si es exactamente en esa dinastía lo de los ajuares funerarios, pero los emperadores chinos, durante mucho tiempo, también acostumbraban a llevarse al más allá a sus siervos, concubinas, amigos, etc, matándolos si estaban vivos para que los acompañaran en la otra vida.


End file.
